Stress has a wide range of negative impacts on people, ranging from declines in real-time task performance to development of chronic health conditions. Despite the increasing availability of sensors and methods for detecting stress, there are very few existing stress intervention applications. Further, gaps still exist between what a person perceives as stress, and what is actually going on in the person's body.